


Sherlock Avenue Q Macro Mashup.

by Sheneya



Series: Sherlock Macros and Mini Macro Stories [5]
Category: Avenue Q - Lopez/Marx, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Macros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash, Probably some grammar issues 80+ IMAGES LONG WILL STRAP SEMTEX TO YOUR DIAL-UP AND BURN THE HEART OUT OF IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Avenue Q Macro Mashup.

**Author's Note:**

> screencaps by midnight road

[](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot_zpsdaf3007d.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot1_zps790c7ecc.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot2_zpsf15e2150.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot3_zpsf4fbd783.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot4_zpsca94cf36.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot5_zps542caefc.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot6_zps96c1658e.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot7_zps2a2984df.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot8_zps1f083d0f.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot9_zpsb539a8ec.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot10_zps14ffbda6.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot11_zpsbff04644.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot12_zpsaf876217.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot13_zps659c361f.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot14_zpsed269ec7.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot15_zps21068d82.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot16_zpsd9d6300e.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot17_zpsf2650724.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot18_zps6d561cf8.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot19_zpsa7df34d9.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot20_zpsc3d0e95a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot21_zpsd6ddf64e.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot22_zpsfe077a8a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot23_zps4b8ba55f.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot24_zpsffd6045b.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot25_zps2e3b696c.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot26_zps3f31e14d.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot27_zps1f577bd9.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot28_zpsfaa4a87c.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot29_zpsa38140d7.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot33_zps192bc726.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot30_zps1b366978.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot31_zps214111d0.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot32_zpsc079ba10.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot34_zps26f09b5b.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot35_zps7312321f.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot36_zps73ff599a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot37_zpsd7b204dd.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot38_zps7183157c.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot39_zpsf7c65b9a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot40_zpsa8422215.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot41_zps5baf6280.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot42_zpsf4523b2a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot43_zps7f52773e.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot44_zps50d0e120.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot45_zps74505831.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot46_zpsf4e19413.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot47_zps0933f3d7.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot48_zps4aa60924.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot49_zps97b2784d.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot50_zpse1e94745.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot51_zps7adf53c9.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot52_zps0d1f6b4d.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot53_zps70c1e0f1.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot54_zps576605b1.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot55_zpsec5c4169.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot56_zps5aa72b47.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot57_zps118d59ab.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot58_zpse4d5572a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot59_zps2bea4b1e.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot60_zps53ad15c1.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot61_zps85e4fc1b.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot62_zps8a58111a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot63_zpsdea0903a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot64_zpsf2520817.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot65_zps9ef13167.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot66_zps200bd5a6.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot67_zps2a20abd6.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot68_zpsa46e96a7.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot69_zps5c62e18a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot70_zps7e55c27a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot71_zps17d1a547.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot72_zps1a1807b0.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot73_zps02e91712.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot74_zpsedbfb285.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot75_zpsf0661056.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot76_zps3a96720a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot77_zps9615fb47.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot78_zps237df250.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot79_zps47aa93a6.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot80_zpse9289969.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot81_zps25ff900e.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot83_zpse9abd4d0.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot82_zps49351ec1.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot84_zpsd7393a7a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot85_zpsc2d8b5db.jpg.html)


End file.
